


catch us if you can

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Police Officer Byun Baekhyun, Police Officer Park Chanyeol, Polyamory, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: police chief chanyeol and fellow officer baekhyun have been relentlessly trying to capture and arrest the infamous duo - CHEN and D.O. - known for their very successful robberies across the city, for the last one year. the officers are both the most competent and the most capable, so why exactly have they been failing?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	catch us if you can

**Author's Note:**

> justice for chingu line !! :)
> 
> happy very belated birthday chanyeol!

Kyungsoo takes the last of the artifact, examining it in detail slowly, before putting it in his bag.

“Are you done?” Jongdae asked, “Cops are coming in 2 minutes. Let’s make a move right now. My stash is heavy.”

Kyungsoo only nods, looking at his boyfriend/partner-in-crime expectantly.

“Always. You always pick the best times,” the older man says sarcastically, before leaning in and kissing the younger.

“I need a _‘good job’_ kiss,” Kyungsoo says as he pulls away. “Shall we?” 

They leisurely walk to the back exit, as the museum’s alarms suddenly rang loudly. They didn’t flinch though, like most people would. It wasn’t like this was their first rodeo. The best part of the robbery has only just begun.

* * *

Chanyeol groans loudly, “It’s them again.”

“Again? Twice this month? That’s new,” Baekhyun signs off the last of his reports before standing up. “Ready to go, babe?”

“I wonder how rich they are. Stealing all these would give them quite the buck; would probably last them generations.”

“Filthy. But money makes people greedy, right? I’m going to get the rest.”

It’s frustrating really, how the same two people - CHEN and D.O. - _always_ gets away with their little robberies the last one year. They cover their tracks very well too, even the most competent Chief of Police, Chanyeol, has a hard time arresting them. This doesn’t mean he’s giving up though, especially since Baekhyun was sent in 6 months ago to help him out. _In more ways than one_ , but that’s not the point.

They arrive at the National Museum rather quickly, taking their places assigned by Chanyeol. CHEN and D.O. _always_ works as a pair, and they never have weapons on them; knowing they’d get away without them anyway and relying heavily on their agility and sneakiness. It has worked thus far, and Chanyeol is sure that they’ve snuck around right below their noses many times. They truly make him question his abilities and many years of training.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun paired up in case they do encounter the thieves. Heck, even a mere 1-second sighting of the infamous duo was already more than they’d usually get on a normal basis. Was the duo incompetent? **No**. _Well, at least they hoped not._ Their suspects are just very lucky, but they’re sure they’d catch them in no time.

It seems though, that they may actually come through tonight. Baekhyun shushes the younger as they spotted the thieves walking out of the back of the museum, acting as if they’re taking a stroll at the park, ignoring the blaring alarm sounds behind them. However, as they get closer, CHEN suddenly turns around, smirking at them, “Finally caught us, huh? What’d you say we finally have some fun? D.O.?” The younger robber only nods to his accomplice before dropping their bags, “ _Catch us if you can._ ”

* * *

“Fuck!” Chanyeol curses, watching CHEN and D.O. part ways at a junction. They were lucky there was no one in the streets this early morning, so it was clear to see where each of them went. 

“We have to split. You go after D.O., and I’ll go for CHEN.” Chanyeol nodded his head before running towards D.O. 's direction, determined to put an end to this once and for all.

“Shit!” 

D.O. unexpectedly takes a sharp turn, and Chanyeol’s sure he strained his back following the other, suddenly ungrateful for his long legs. They both finally hit a dead-end, the Chief starting to feel victorious from the chase, and he whispers, “ _I guess I can._ ”

* * *

“You missed them? Again?!”

Baekhyun groans, slamming his walkie talkie, “CHEN’s too fucking fast, I lost him before I barely started.”

“Same. They’re small but extremely agile, that’s for sure.” Chanyeol stretches his body, putting a soothing patch over the strain.

“We should definitely bring more people in. They’ve already stolen more than four billion won worth of artifacts and paintings,” Junmyeon, another officer, suggests. 

Chanyeol nods, “We need to catch them once and for all; Seoul would be much safer with them put away.”

* * *

“You guys need to stop. We can only keep you both free for so long,” Baekhyun runs his hands through his hair.

“You know we’re only doing this so the 4 of us can move elsewhere and start a new life,” Jongdae reminds them yet again.

“The money’s more than enough already, Dae. They’re planning to bring in more people, and we may not be there to let you go if you’re caught by someone else,” Chanyeol explains calmly.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked at each other; they loved doing this - it gave them so much adrenaline and satisfaction that they lived off of, but they also knew that they couldn’t do this anymore - not when their other 2 boyfriends are at risk.

“Fine. We’ll stop. I’ll look into houses in New Zealand, while Dae settles all these,” Kyungsoo points to their latest treasure from the night before. “And you guys have to hand in your resignations soon.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol collectively sighed in relief, standing up from the couch to rest for the day.

“Shall we continue from where we left off?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows at Jongdae, who only laughs at his antics.

“I don’t know what I can’t believe more - you and Dae having time for a quickie _again_ , or you successfully convincing Junmyeon the hickey was a bruise from you falling down... _again_.”

Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes at that, “Next time, we’re switching partners. These two,” he points to the two oldest, “Can’t stay away for 2 seconds before jumping on each other’s bones.”

“Aw, Soo-bear,” Baekhyun coo in the sweetest voice he could muster, “If you want to add public indecency to your list of crimes, you can just say so. I’m sure we can work something out.” He winked for good measure.

Kyungsoo sighs again, massaging his temple, “And _I’m_ the one on the city's most wanted list.”


End file.
